Naruto meet Naruko
by Wolves Creed
Summary: At the VOTE Naruko gets knocked when she wakes up every thing seems like it did before Sasuke left Exept for a blonde boy named Naruto who looks just like her. FemNaruXOc NarutoX?


**"RASENGAN"**

**"CHIDORI"**

The attacks collided forming a dark orb of pure chakra Naruko couldn't under stand it why did Sasuke have to take it so far she felt the chidori pierce her chest then everything went black.

* * *

**"Kit wake up kit"**called Kyuubi.

_"Uh wha Kyuubi-kun what happened"_asked Naruko.

**"I don't know but look the valley looks like you two never fought"**said the demon lord. Looking around Naruko saw that the craters at the base of the statues were gone.

**"Kit go to village see what is going on"**Naruko just nodded and made her up the valley.

* * *

Naruko was starting to get worried, there were no sign of her friend or a fight at all. Seeing the gates she increased her speed and was surprised when she saw the guards were not there. Looking up she saw something that shocked her, the Hokage monument was painted exactly like she remembered herself, she was about to ask Kyuubi what he thought when she heard.

"NARUTO get back here" looking back down at the the street she saw a boy that look just like her getting chased by two chunin before hiding behind a fence designed cloak only to be caught by Iruka who proceded to drag him to the academy. Naruko watched them go before taking off heading straight to the hokage tower.

Peeking into the hokage's office Naruko gasped in surprise, Sarutobi hearing the gasp looked and saw a young girl that looked just like Naruto.

"Naruto why are you in a henge"

"My names Naruko how are you alive oldman wheres granny Tsunade"asked Naruko narrowing her eyes.

"Uh.. maybe you should start from the begining Naruko"said the third.

* * *

"So let me get this right basicly your a female Naruto who is from the future of about 8 months from now and some how you got here during a fight with your teamate"asked Sarutobi.

"Yep"

"Ok um I'm going place you on Naruto's team so you can help him is that alright" seeing her nod he handed over her ninja headband and right as the door closed he the god of shinobi promptly fainted.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked into the his house how could he let Mizuki play him like that.

**"Cheer up kit you got to learn a new jutsu and then got to beat the basterd senseless"**said Kyuubi.

"Ya your right Kyuubi-chan"said Naruto not bothering to think it since no one was there boy was he wrong.

"So Kyuubi's gender changed too"Naruto spun to face where the voice came from kunai in hand to see what looked like a younger version of his sexy jutsu wear an orange tank top black baggy shorts and black shinobi sandels.

"Who the hell are you and what are you talking about"Naruko didn't answer instead she placed her finger on his forehead before they blacked out.

* * *

**Mindscape **

Naruto looked in surprise at the fact there now two cages in his mind instead of just one. To add to his surprise the sewer shimmered a little before transforming into a forest turning around he saw the strange girl looking at the female Kyuubi with great curiosity.

"What did you just do how are you even here"he demanded but the girl ignored before turning toward the other side of the clearing following her gaze he saw a man who had nine tails swishing behind him but before he could say any thing the girl said something.

"This is going to be confusing"deadpanned the girl before she started to explain what was happening they even gave the foxes names the female being Kyu and the male Ubi.

* * *

"Now I will announce the genin teams.....Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto(said person starts to actually listen)Uchiha Sasuke(All the fangirls were sweating in worry of not getting the last spot)and Uzu..Uzumaki..Naruko?"

"WHAT"screamed a banshee with pink hair"SENSAI WHO IS THAT I SHOULD BE ON SASUKE-KUN'S TEAM NOT SOME HARLOT"

"What did you call me"Sakura froze slowly turning her head she saw a very pissed off girl that looked like Naruto. Thinking this was Naruto she drew back a punch but before she new it she was on the grond with both arms pinned to her back.

"Listen and listen well little girl I am not Naruto and you should stop prancing around thinking only about the Uchiha"growled Naruko before letting go and sitting by Naruto.

After Iruka finished the exams the teams go picked up by their sensais but it took three hours for Kakashi to arrive which cause him to get with an eraser from Naruto and a bowling bowl from Naruko who had planned it out from the beginning.

"Ugh ow meet me on the roof"Kakashi said poofing away.

* * *

_Done ok i know it aint great but actually i just wanted to see what other people could do with this stuff any way review_


End file.
